1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to power supply with an extendable power input port and particularly to a power supply with an altered design of the power input port to provide improved heat dissipation for computer host without affecting electric plugging of the power supply.
2. Brief Discussion of the Related Art
The conventional 1 U specification for computer host (hereinafter called host) has to house various type of data processing elements such as hard disk, interface cards and CPU in a small space, it becomes very crowd. As processing speed and performance constantly improve to meet the requirements of increasingly complex logic calculations and data processing, a great amount of heat is generated during operation. With limited interior space of 1 U and cost concern, it is not possible to add more air fans to improve air convection. How to improve heat dissipation efficiency with the existing air fans has become an issue all vendors try to address.
Refer to FIG. 1 for a R.O.C. Utility patent No. 484721 which provides an airflow channeling structure in a host coupling to a radiation fan assembly. One side wall of the host has an air outlet connecting to the airflow channeling structure to converge the airflow of the air fan assembly to rapidly disperse heat of the main heat source CPU. However due to every vendor has its own CPU specifications, and installation location of the CPU also is different. The airflow channeling structure has to be designed differently according to the different specifications. It is not economic effective.
To resolve this problem, one approach is to find out the common characteristics of all hosts. As the circuit board of most hosts has to be fixed on a selected location, the side wall of the computer where the circuit board is mounted has no additional space for heat dissipation. Only the location where the power supply is installed is changeable. Since the power supply and the air fan assembly are interposed by an interval which does not have any electronic element installed therein, by moving the power supply installation towards the air fan assembly, the power supply and the host side wall may form an additional interval to become a heat dissipation passage. However, such an arrangement creates a new problem. Because most power supply and the power input port are integrated. Moving the power supply rearwards will make plugging of electric power difficult. Moreover, the power supply generally is directly mounted on the side wall of the host. Relocating the power supply inside the host makes anchoring of the power supply a big problem to be overcome.